Black Rose
by celiamieraken
Summary: This is the story of Haruno Sakura and her connection with a black rose and internal fears. Character death.


Black Rose

_Sakura Haruno._

_15._

_Lives in Konoha, Japan._

_She picked up her pencil off the desk with a black rose, and she wrote and sang,  
><em>

"_This is the story of a little girl, my dears,_

_About a black rose and her connected fears._

_A boy too late yet a girl too fast,_

_There will be that love that is somehow going to last._

_Black rose, black rose, growing wild by me._

_Despite its colors, it still shines to my glee._

_Watching it grow and letting it wilt,_

_It's just like how my world kinda gave a tilt._

_Touching its petals, looking forlorn,_

_My heart grows heavy and starts to torn._

_The black rose is me, my dear little friends,_

_And even if it dies, it will never have an end._

_My heart is there, watching it all,_

_Letting the flower grow strong and tall._

_Tall like him, my newly found love, _

_A boy who is handsome enough to attract a dove._

_I stand there watching, watching him smile,_

_And then I walk away for more than a mile._

_He never looks back or finds my hand,_

_Because to him, I'm nothing but simply bland._

_I look back once more and let myself give a smirk,_

_Only my heart knowing that the bloodlust lurks._

_And before he notices that I too am gone,_

_I'll already be by the shore, waiting for dawn._

_He's 30 feet behind me, and I don't know,_

_I walk into the water like it's a meadow._

_I keep walking in a line, feeling the water rise,_

_It's now up to my chin, as I prepare for my demise._

_The footsteps are coming, but it's far too late,_

_My head is in the water and I'm waiting for my fate._

_A turtle swims by and looks at me gently._

_I touch its wise shell and let it drag me safely._

_Now there is nothing to disturb the peace, _

_I am now in the depths of the water that answered my pleas._

_My spirit grows strong as I swim to the shore, _

_To only find him standing and staring at a door._

_I get out of the ocean to see what he writes,_

_But somehow my dears, his face looks so tight._

_Each stroke of the paintbrush, he somehow found,_

_He wrote out a line that made me astound._

"_My little black rose, don't go to the sea._

_I know it's too late, but I want you by me."_

_He then walks away from the quiet scene,_

_And I watch the wind blow the frayed ends of his jeans._

_So when you visit the beach or go to the ocean or sea,_

_Watch out for the miniature swarm of bees._

_They'll swim above the water, and give a little buzz, _

_And somehow you will see what the water does._

"_She's there, she's there," the bees seem to say._

_And then you will them sway and sway._

_A slight change in the temperature and maybe a few clouds,_

_Now a little black rose is rising in the crowd._

_One day…_

_A boy happens to be there and sees the rose,_

_He bends down and plucks it, ignoring the fact it still grows._

_He runs and runs to find his father,_

_The same tall man who didn't bother._

_He looks at the rose in his young son's finger,_

_And takes it between his own and starts to look meager._

_He walks to the shore and stares at the sky,_

_Then looks back down as the day rolls by._

_He puts the rose down after giving it a little kiss,_

_Then walks back to his son who's looking a little pissed._

"_Daddy, daddy, what'd you do with the rose? Didn't you even notice that the color was black?_

_The father turns and looks down at his son,_

_Then gives a fake smile that weighs a ton._

"_It's nothing to worry about, my little scavenger,_

_the girl who planted it is a big survivor._

_Just remember that if you find one and cherish it,_

_You'll receive nothing but a simple merit."_

"_And what is that, Daddy?"_

_The father looked out and stared at the sea, _

_Specifically the part where her head dipped underneath._

"_A black rose that will stay with you forever."_

_Little did his son know that he had his own one,_

_A fully blossomed little rose that had something gone._

_The rose appeared on his pillow in its full blossom and glory,_

_A piece of paper was attached and on it was a little story._

_The story was this, my curious dears,_

_About a girl and her life with a black rose and fears._

_Black rose, black rose, growing wild by me,_

_Despite its colors, it still shines to my glee._

_She put her pencil down and tore out the papers she wrote it on._

_After folding them into a minuscule letter, she went to her backyard to cut a black rose from her garden._

_She taped the paper to the rose, called her messenger hawk, and sent it to the Uchiha Compound._

_After giving her house a final look and knowing full well that Sasuke was celebrating with Naruto for being accepted into ANBU, she transported herself to the closest beach that no one walked by._

_Little did she know that Sasuke was indeed 30 feet behind her._

_She walked into the water and let it take over her body, drowning her into its deepest and darkest lair._

_Her spirit swam back up and saw him standing at the shore, watching where her head dipped underneath._

_His fists were clenched and pounded into the sand as he yelled, "KUSO!"_

_She was his first female teammate who became a little sister to him._

_When he got home, the black rose was indeed on his pillow._

"_The black rose isn't you, Sakura. You're supposed to be a pink rose. I'm supposed to be the black rose. You're supposed to be the one that stays alive and teach me how to love again."_

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a "spur of the moment" fanfic. It sucks, I know, but I've always wanted a black rose. Does anyone know where to get bulbs? XD But someone help me, if someone already isn't. He's warming up my cold heart more than I would have expected. I want to be the black rose.<strong>

**No, I am a black rose.**

**Knifestabkillblood102110**


End file.
